The invention relates to an apparatus for removing fiber material, in particular from bales of spinning material, e.g. cotton, synthetic fibers etc. from the top side of the fiber bale for producing a mixture by means of milling means and the like. A tower reciprocates with the aid of a carriage on guide rails along the fiber material. The tower comprises at least one cantilevered arm extending transversely to the travel direction having a fiber removing means, preferably a milling unit. The cantilevered arm is movable in height along the tower. The opened fibers or flocks are discharged by suction air current.
Fiber bale opening and removal apparatus of the above mentioned type have been known. However, the row of bales may be reduced, only in one horizontal plane. As a result, it is necessary to first completely reduce the bale setup to the bottom by reciprocating the tower with the cantilevered arm before a new bale setup may be prepared. The reciprocating tower is frequently provided with two cantilevered arms having a milling unit, or the tower with a single cantilevered arm may be rotated by 180 degrees about its vertical axis. While the fiber bales on one side of the tower are reduced by the milling unit, bales may be set up on the other side of the tower. Upon the reduction of the fiber material on one side, the same operation may be performed on the other side of the tower. By this means, no time is lost and the reducing means may be practically operated without interruption.
There has also been known bale opening apparatus in which bales may be advanced longitudinally and added to the bale row being worked down. For this purpose, the fiber opening device may move along an inclination relative to the bale row. The opening device is displaced in height on 10 guides, rails, etc. obliquely extending along the row of bales. The fiber material is worked down along an ascending or descending inclination of a predetermined extend. From the highest point of the inclination, new bales may be continuously added. The angle size of the inclination is generally fixed. In special case, the total inclination may be changed.
It is an object of the invention to provide fiber opening and removing apparatus which works down the fiber material in the row of bales and the like under various oblique angles during the processing.